


Work Hard, Play Harder

by imfckntrash



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Office, Bar, Bottom Dean, Co-workers, Drinking & Talking, Drunk Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Morning After, Office, Smut, Stress Relief, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Top Castiel, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfckntrash/pseuds/imfckntrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>None of the characters belong to me. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Work Hard, Play Harder

**Author's Note:**

> None of the characters belong to me. Enjoy!

"Good job, Castiel," Dean praised, swiftly leaving Castiel's office.

Castiel sighed. He was pining after Dean ever since he moved and they became coworkers nearly six months ago. Getting back to work, Castiel quickly edited and typed up more paperwork than he ever wanted to. He was at it for hours when his stomach growled. Looking at the clock, he realized it was nearing ten o'clock. About three hours after he normally stays. Saving everything and shutting down his poor excuse of a computer, Castiel packed his stuff up and left his office.

Castiel headed for the elevators, pressing the button and waiting patiently for the doors to open. Once inside, he hit the ground floor button, and just as soon as the doors started to close-

"Hey! Hold that please!"

Castiel hurriedly shoved his arm between the doors to keep them open. Looking up at the person sliding inside, Castiel's eyes went wide. He didn't know how he was going to stand being in a small enclosed space with the most attractive man he's ever had the pleasure of meeting. He didn't realize he was staring until Dean continued to speak.

"Thanks, man. Sammy's gonna go crazy if I don't come home soon." Castiel tried to ignore the pang of disappointment and jealousy that came over him at the mention of another man's name. However, that didn't mean Castiel couldn't be Dean's friend, so he took the opportunity to speak to Dean.

"Sammy is your partner?" Castiel questioned hesitantly, hoping he was allowed to ask such personal questions of a coworker.

"What? No!" Dean denied hastily before continuing, "No, Sammy is my big little brother, and don't let him hear you call him Sammy. It's Sam to everyone else."

Castiel breathed out an 'Oh,' trying to hide the small smile that was starting to for at this new information. He tried to think of something else to say to keep the conversation going, but Dean cleared his throat and spoke again, pointedly looking away.

"I, um, I'm not currently in a relationship."

Frowning, Castiel went to reply, but his stomach interrupted him with a growl. Castiel felt a blush creep up the back of his neck. It darkened the moment he heard Dean laugh. He turned his head away, embarrassed. Again, Castiel went to speak, but the elevator doors opened, letting the both of them out. Castiel started to leave when Dean spoke once more.

"I know a place that serves the best burgers, if you, uh, want to join me." Did Dean just ask him out? Did it matter? Dean totally wants to spend time with him, and oh my god Castiel answer him already.

"Yeah, I'd like that a lot," Castiel replied, grinning.

"Did you drive?" Dean asked, leading them over to a classic Chevy Impala. Castiel barely heard him because he was too busy admiring the beauty that was Dean Winchester's car.

"You drive an Impala. Am I dreaming?" Castiel asked, astounded that it was in such good condition

"Yup. She's my baby," Dean laughed, "Now, did you drive or no?"

"No I didn't. I walk," Castiel answered, getting into the car. "I only live about a block from here."

"Oh, good. Then I can crash at your place if I get too drunk," Dean smirked, winking at Castiel before starting the car and driving towards their destination.

Dean Winchester was going to be the death of him.

* * *

The Roadhouse didn't seem like a place that would serve good food. Except, Dean was right; it had the absolute best burgers Castiel had ever tasted. Not to mention, the beer selection was great, and the shots were delicious. That's how Castiel ended up nearly crying in a booth with Dean as he told Castiel the story of Sam and a glitter loving clown. He was just glad Dean wasn't a feelings telling drunk. Castiel has lost count of how many they had drank, but he was glad they had off tomorrow. Maybe that's why when Dean offered to teach him how to play pool, he thought it was a good idea. Just the thought of Dean coming that close to him made him half-hard. Castiel finished off his beer, maintaining eye contact with Dean the entire time. When he finished, Castiel got out of the booth and walked over to the pool table, aware of Dean's close proximity to him.

Once Dean got everything set up, he gave Castiel the stick. Leaning, Castiel felt Dean position himself right behind him.  Dean's hips aligned with his from behind, a thin amount of air between them. Dean's breath floated along his ear as he told Castiel what to do. Dean's hands placed on top of his. It was all slowly driving him insane. Dean pulled the stick back and shot it for the both of them, but he didn't move away once he finished. He waited until the balls finished moving, humming each time one went in. At this point, Castiel was breathing a bit heavily. Castiel could feel how hard he was in his own pants, but he wanted to know if Dean was same, and he still hasn't pulled away.

Slowly, Castiel moved his hips back to rub against Dean. His ass moved over a bulge in Dean's pants, and he heard Dean's breath catch in his throat. Castiel moved his hips again, more deliberately, in a circular motion. Dean groaned softly.

"Cas," Dean moaned in his ear. The nickname caught him off guard for a moment, but he just quickly turned around to face Dean and leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"I think you should take me home now, Dean." Cas nibbled on his ear to get his point across. The sooner they were in his bed, the better.

"Yeah, yeah. I can do that," Dean muttered. "You stay here until I get back." 

Dean quickly walked up to the bar to settle their tab. He chatted with a woman behind the counter for a bit before coming back over. When Dean was back, Castiel quickly grabbed his hand and led him outside. Partially walking, partially stumbling, Cas got the both of them back to his house in record time considering the state they were in. Unlocking his door turned out to be a challenge due to both inebriation and Dean. When he finally got the door unlocked, he shut it behind them, locked it, and dragged Dean to his bedroom. As soon as they were in his room, Cas realized that he was about to have sex with his crush of six months and promptly grinned. 

Castiel pulled Dean toward him quickly, crushing their lips together with as much finesse as he could muster. They were both licking into each other's mouths and nipping at lips occasionally. Castiel was glad this was their first kiss, even if he might not remember it in the morning. When Dean licked at the roof of his mouth, Cas moaned and brought their hips together. They were wearing too much clothing. Cas pushed at Dean's jacket, hearing it fall to the ground. Moments later, his was on the ground at well.

Dean led Cas to the bed, pushing him down on it and crawling up to straddle him. Dean looked truly fucked out with his kiss-swollen lips and lust blown pupils, and Castiel felt he probably didn't look much different. Cas canted his hips upward, both groaning at the friction it caused. Dean leaned down and kissed him slowly, deliberately licking the roof of Cas' mouth. Dean pulled away from his mouth. Castiel started to whimper, but Dean moved to suck on his neck. Cas moaned wantonly at the feel of Dean's tongue. Moving his hands, Cas pushed them up Dean's shirt, hoping he would get the message. The feel of Dean's skin was heavenly against his hands. He pulled Dean's shirt off, closely followed by his own. Dean started a slow rhythm of grinding his hips down and marking up his neck. Moaning, Castiel put his hands in Dean's hair and pulled him up, giving him a filthy kiss.

"You need to be naked, like yesterday," Cas growled, moving to unbutton Dean's pants.

He heard Dean whimper before following his command. Good to know. After removing his own pants, Castiel grabbed Dean's ass and pulled them flush. Their erections pressed together, making them moan loudly. It still wasn't enough. He needed more skin-to-skin contact. Cas quickly shoved Dean's underwear off, taking his own off as soon as possible as well. Castiel repeated the action, except this time the pleasure of it was increased by ten.

"Oh, god," Dean groaned, leaning his head on Cas' shoulder. "Please, just fuck me already." And who was Cas to deny him that.

"Bedside table. Bottom drawer," Cas commanded, giving Dean's ass a quick slap. Castiel chuckled at Dean's bemused expression. Meanwhile, Cas stroked himself languidly, grinning at the frustrated sound Dean made when he saw him. 

Straddling Cas again, Dean plopped lube and a condom on his chest. Cas opened the bottle and spread a decent amount on his fingers. Looking in Dean's eyes, he reached around and circled Dean's entrance. Once he relaxed, he slipped one finger in slowly. Dean moaned at the new feeling, pushing back onto it. Castiel slipped another finger in, slowly and teasingly stretching him open. Dean had his head thrown back in pleasure, his face flushed.

"Don't teas-" Dean tried to threaten, but he was interrupted by Cas adding a third finger. 

He curled his fingers inside Dean, searching for that one special spot that would make him see stars. When Dean cried out, the head of his cock leaked precum, and Cas knew he hit the jackpot. He rubbed his fingers over that spot until Dean was crying, begging to finally be fucked.

"Dean, look at me," Cas whispered, his voice completely wrecked. Dean's eyes snapped to his, a questioning look in his eyes. "Put the condom on me."

Dean quickly obeyed, breathing deeply in order to keep his hands steady while Cas fingered and stretched him. Cas hissed at the touch Dean gave him. As soon as it was on, Dean gave him a few strokes, making sure he was covered in lube. Castiel removed his fingers from Dean, and upon hearing his whimper, he claimed his mouth in a passionate kiss. Slowly, Cas lowered Dean down on him, stretching him wide. Dean gasped and the feeling of being full. Cas groaned at the feeling of tight heat. Once they were situated, Dean clenched around Cas' erection and leaned down for another kiss. This one was sweeter somehow. Soon, Dean began kissing his jaw, nipping his way up to Cas' ear. 

"Move. Please, move," Dean whimpered, punctuating it with a lift of his hips.

Cas started slow, grabbing Dean's hips to meet is own with a thrust. The room filled with grunts, moans, heavy breaths, and the sound of sweaty skin slapping together. But Castiel wanted more. He flipped their positions quickly, Dean's legs wrapping around his hips automatically. 

"Shit. Harder, Cas! Please," Dean groaned, begging. 

Cas increased his thrusts, moving his head down to kiss at Dean's chest. He licked at Dean's nipple, worrying it between his teeth before moving on to the next one. He took his time biting all over Dean's chest. Cas knew there were bound to be marks in the morning. And, boy, did that thought make his dick twitch. 

"Cas, touch me. Please, just touch me."

"No, Dean. Just like this. Just by my cock," Castiel growled, licking his way into Dean's mouth to heed a comeback. Dean groaned but allowed it, biting at Cas' lips in retaliation. 

Cas could feel the heat pooling low in his stomach. Thrusting harder and deeper, he kissed Dean over and over. Dean cried out when Cas hit his prostate, so he did it again and again, bringing Dean over the edge.

As Dean cried out in orgasm, he clenched around Castiel, making him orgasm only moments later. After riding it out together, Cas collapsed on top of Dean. They were both breathing heavily.

"Are you God, Cas?" Dean gasped out. Cas laughed, rolling off of Dean.

"That's a nice compliment, but no," Cas replied, catching his breath.

He took the condom off, tied the end, and threw it away. Carefully, Castiel walked to the bathroom and got a wash cloth. Making sure he was clean, Cas walked back out to Dean and cleaned him up too. Walking back to his bed, Castiel grabbed both his and Dean's boxers. He tossed Dean's to him, and they both put them on, climbing up to the top of the bed to get under the covers. Castiel laid on his side and faced Dean.

"Good night, Dean," Cas whispered to Dean's sleeping form, secretly hoping this wasn't a one time thing.

* * *

Castiel woke up to a pounding headache and a cold bed. However, as Cas recalled the events from last night, only one of these was a major issue. He groaned and sat up, trying to ignore the rush of blood to his head. Slowly, Cas headed toward the kitchen. About half-way there, he stopped and sniffed the air. All of the tension left his body when he realized Dean was still at his house. 

The sight of Dean Winchester cooking in his boxers was in the top ten hottest things he has ever seen. The way his back muscles moved beneath his skin was fascinating and arousing, and wow Castiel really needed to curb those thoughts right now. He didn't even know what this was to Dean. Was it just a one-night-stand? or did it mean something more? Cas cleared his throat to alert Dean of his presence. He startled a bit and turned around looking a bit sheepish.

"Sorry. I hope it was alright that I commandeered your kitchen," Dean replied to his unspoken question.

"By all means," Cas whispered, looking at the way Dean turned back to finish what he was doing.

"There's coffee ready if you want some," Dean suggested, gesturing in the general vicinity.

"Thank you, Dean."

They sat in silence while they ate, both still tired and hungover from the night before. It felt right to Cas, the way they sat in companionable silence. It wasn't awkward or tense. Castiel sighed; they would have to talk about where to go from here.

"Uh oh. I know that sigh," Dean stated, pushing his empty plate away. "This is the part where we have to decided where we go from here."

"How did you-?"

"Because I know you, Castiel," Dean responded, holding Cas' hands. "I know you better than you think I do. I know that your name is the name of the Angel of Thursday, and I know that every Sunday you have dinner with that annoying brother of yours because I hear you complain about him from time to time. You can be quiet most times, but when you do speak, you always seem to have something important to say. I know that the color of your eyes are an unreal shade of blue, and you never seem to comb your hair, but I love it that way. I love everything about you. I'm in love with you, Castiel. I have been since you moved here."

Cas was speechless. Dean really did know him. Here he was thinking Dean didn't even bother to notice him when all along he noticed everything. He opened and closed his mouth several times to try and thing of a response, but the idea itself made Cas' heart fill with love. Except, he was quiet for too long, and Dean must have taken that as rejection.

"It's fine, Castiel," Dean whispered, getting up from his chair. "You don't feel the same wa-" Cas cut Dean off by placing a hand over his mouth.

"Sit down," Cas ordered. Dean obeyed, begrudgingly. "Just give me a minute to process, okay?" Dean nodded, casting a wary glance at Castiel. "So, you love me, and you're just telling me this now?" Dean nodded again, slower this time. Cas laughed, surprising Dean.

"If you're just going to laugh at me, Cas, I'm going to leave," Dean mumbled angrily, once again standing up to leave.

"No! No, it's just we've wasted a lot of time alone that could have been spent together."

"I-what?" Dean stuttered, confused.

Castiel leaned far into Dean's personal space. Deliberately slow, Castiel leaned in and gave Dean a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips. He did it once more, lingering by his lips to speak.

"I love you too, Dean. I always have."

 


End file.
